


Three Of A Kind

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Anthea want D.I. Gregory Lestrade in their lives... and in their bed. He's not at all certain that he wants to be a part of this three way relationship; will he come around if certain conditions that he, himself, sets forth are met or will he ultimately decide to go his separate way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPassion/Clarice82](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedPassion%2FClarice82).



_November 15th  
10:40 P.M._

Anthea leaned on the door frame with one arm above her head, the other languidly by her side that emphasized her soft curves, a saucy, seductive smile on her face. Mycroft, lying half naked on the bed, smiled invitingly at her and held out his hand, the dim light ricocheting off the gold ring he wore on the fourth finger of his left hand, the same ring that Anthea herself wore. She took the proffered hand in hers, a lopsided grin on her face as he pulled her toward the bed which she climbed on with liquid grace, falling eagerly into his arms.

"Mmmm," he hummed, smiling crookedly as he pulled her against him, "you look simply _ravishing_ this evening, my dear..." His hungry mouth found hers and kissed her hard, his hands wandering lazily about her negligee clad body as his tongue pushed into her mouth, probing deeply.

Oh, he knew _exactly_ what to do to drive her passion higher and she couldn't let this pass by without an appropriate response.

Anthea moaned, pressing closer to him and grinding herself against him, returning his deep, passionate kisses with equal abandon. She could feel his playful fingers sliding across her silk enshrouded skin, touching, tracing, arousing her, a jolt racing through her entire body. She pressed herself even more tightly against him, greedy for the shameless pleasure that she could feel spreading through her, her mouth devouring her employers' own with complete abandon.

She smiled against his mouth when she heard him moan, her wandering hand tracing a soft line down his chest, gently tickling his hot, sensitive skin. She knew that this seemingly innocuous action would get a reaction and she wasn't disappointed when she felt his other hand clutch her upper arm in a vise-like grip, taking a deep breath.

They parted briefly, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with undisguised lust, her heart hammering in her chest as she pressed her forehead against his, her fingers tracing soft patterns on his skin. She felt him respond, the heat from his aroused flesh burning her own with liquid fire and she knew exactly what to do to drive him higher.

"Come, love," she said, her voice husky and inviting, " _we're_ waiting for _you_..."

She turned her head a little to the right, looking off into the semi-gloom of the bedroom, her mouth stretching into an inviting smile as she held out her hand to the half-clothed figure who stood uncertainly just beyond the softly glowing ring of light given off by the lamp on the night table beside the bed, the gold ring he wore on the fourth finger of his left hand glinting.

_What am I doing here?_ Lestrade thought as he watched them, flushing at the wet moans that poured from their throats as Mycroft and Anthea touched, kissed and stroked each other. _Why do they even want me here? Why does_ he? He swayed from one foot to another, looking down at the gold ring he wore. _And why the bloody hell did I ever agree to_ this _?_

He couldn't believe it when Mycroft first proposed the three way union; he thought that the suggestion was daft and he didn't seriously think for one moment that Mycroft had really meant what it sounded like he was proposing: a three way relationship between himself, Mycroft and Anthea. He found it difficult to believe, not to mention accept, that he had even suggested it in the first place.

He said he loved them both equally and couldn't choose one over the other. He'd stood there in amazed silence before he angrily refused, storming out of Mycroft's office and slamming the door pointedly behind him so hard that the windows rattled.

Lestrade had pushed by Anthea without so much as a word and she looked after him as he left the building, a troubled look on her face that darkened even more when Mycroft told her what happened. He'd called Mycroft later on that day and had broken things off with him; that being done, he was fully prepared to push him out of his mind for good and would have had if Anthea herself had not come to see him.

He had to admire her courage in doing so since he held _her_ fully responsible for his daft suggestion in the first place and let _her_ know, in _no_ uncertain terms, how he felt about it and her in the same breath. She'd let him say his piece, standing there coolly in silence while his anger washed over her in a blistering tide. Inwardly, she was shaking but did her best to conceal it until Lestrade had finished speaking.

She _couldn't_ let him know that it shook her. She _had_ to be strong; _everything_ , including their future happiness, depended on it. She did her best to explain their position: they _both_ wanted him in their lives and they would understand if he didn't but would he please, for _his_ sake, reconsider?

While Lestrade stared at her in stunned amazement, she hurried on, pressing her advantage; she felt that she had him at a point where he would at least be more open to listen to what she had to say and she didn't want to waste a moment. She told him that she was willing to share Mycroft with him and, in fact, had herself encouraged him in _exactly_ that same vein. She knew that he wasn't happy without Gregory-this had been a sore point for some time with him after Lestrade had ended their relationship-and was trying to think of a way that could possibly resolve the issues that were facing them. It had taken some time but there seemed to be a workable solution; now, the question that faced them was this: Would Gregory himself be amenable to it?

Anthea certainly hoped so. After the initial couple of months that it took for Lestrade to fully think their proposition, they both had waited in nervous anticipation for what he would ultimately decide to do. That he was having some trouble coming to grips with it was obvious but both Mycroft and Anthea were hopeful that he would ultimately come around in the end.

After Lestrade had agreed to meet and talk to Anthea, it had taken a couple of hours of yelling-mostly Gregory at Anthea-for them to arrive at a solution to their dilemma: Lestrade pointedly insisted on marrying Mycroft legally; he wanted the man he loved to make an honest man of him and, though he _didn't_ like it, he was willing to share for his sake if that condition was met.

Anthea agreed enthusiastically, greatly relieved that a compromise had been reached at last that they all could agree on and quickly called Mycroft to tell him the good news. Gregory stood off a little to the right as they talked, running nervous fingers through his hair, frowning as he looked out of the window that was behind Anthea, staring at some point above her shoulder.

_What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_10:45 P.M._

Lestrade stood beside the bed, twisting his gold ring back and forth while Anthea looked at him, her arm extended. He was a mass of contradicting emotions and still not sure if her could really go through with this on his and Mycroft's wedding night and couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy as he watched Mycroft caressing Anthea and hearing her throaty responses, her soft, slick skin shining with perspiration.

He swallowed hard as he stood there, forcing himself to move but finding that he was unable to. He felt his hand tremble and he looked down again at the simple gold band that graced it, taking a deep breath.

He felt like a petulant little child in the midst of a temper tantrum but he was also excited; he didn't have much experience in making love with a woman so this would be an opportunity to have his first sexual experience with a female and, he had to admit, he found the prospect... _exciting_ , though a little unnerving, at the same time.

He wasn't entirely certain that he could even perform with a female-although it seemed that Mycroft didn't have that problem-and the last thing he wanted was to look like a fool in front of his new spouses.

Mycroft paused in his caressing to fix a bluish-grey eye on his husband, noting how he seemed to be uncertain as what to do. He also thought he detected a little spark of jealousy, as well, and he resolved to put an end to that particular emotion right now. He loved both Lestrade and Anthea equally and he didn't want their happiness to be spoiled by adolescent imaginings. Neither Lestrade or Anthea had any reason to be jealous of the other and he wanted to make certain that this was made abundantly clear.

"Come, love," he said smoothly, Anthea sliding over to drape herself over his left hip, holding out his hand to Lestrade who looked very uncomfortable, "come join us." He nuzzled the side of Anthea's head with the tip of his nose and she giggled softly. "She's _your_ wife, too; come and enjoy her."

"But-" Lestrade started to say but the words died on his lips when Anthea turned to look at him, her blue eyes glazed with an undisguised hunger and lust. Her left arm rose slowly as she leaned across Mycroft's chest, the ring glittering in the overhead light as her soft hand gently touched his, her fingertips sliding slowly across his skin in a playful, but unmistakeable, invitation.

"Come, Gregory," she whispered once again, noting the quickening of his breath and his flushed skin, "we're waiting for you. Come..." -she moaned even louder, throwing her head back, her teeth gritted in pleasure as Mycroft's clever fingers gently stroked her outer lips, the sensitive skin bedewed with her love juice - "... join us."

Lestrade blinked once before he shed the rest of his clothing, clambering onto the bed to join Mycroft and Anthea, their smiles telling him everything that he needed to know and setting his mind, and his heart, to rest at last.

He lay there propped on his right side, still uncertain as to what to do. Mycroft, seeing this, leaned over to nibble on his earlobe, Lestrade moaning softly as he did so.

"It's alright, Gregory," he whispered huskily, his tongue tracing the outer shell of his ear, "go ahead... _touch her_. She's hot and ready for you..."

Lestrade swallowed hard, opening his eyes to see Anthea looking hungrily at him, her negligee lying on the floor, her naked skin glistening with sweat. He was surprised; when had she removed it? He paused and then slowly reached out, his fingers trembling in the air. She waited patiently, moaning loudly when his fingertips gently brushed her skin, flushing as a wave of hot, dirty lust flowed through her body.

Mycroft grinned, his eyes glimmering. "See? I _told_ you that she's hot and ready for you; just look at how she reacted when you touched her..." He could feel Mycroft's hand slowly sliding down his back and he shivered at the waves of pleasure that flowed through him, his own eager fingers sliding over Anthea's skin down to her breast. "Go on... touch her."

She moaned throatily, her eyes fluttering shut, her back arching with pleasure as he did so and he was pleased when her nipple hardened instantly. Lestrade leaned forward, his lips softly brushing it before his tongue slowly encircled the areola, his teeth gently grazing her aroused flesh.

"Oh... _god_ ," she moaned, her hands grabbing onto the bedspread before swiftly encircling Lestrade's head, pulling him closer to her, "that feels bloody _wonderful_!" Her hips thrust forward when she felt Mycroft's fingers brush her clitoris, a tight scream emerging from her lips, her breath coming in loud, ragged pants.

Mycroft leaned forward, his fingers rubbing Anthea gently while his other hand traveled to Lestrade's bottom, rubbing his opening gently. Lestrade moaned through a mouthful of Anthea's breast, sucking on her nipple like a starved pup, his teeth biting down. She cried out in mingled pleasure and pain, her groans and cries urging him on while Mycroft rubbed her rhythmically, soft squelching noises giving witness to her cresting passion.

"You see, Gregory," he continued, his tongue slowly sliding over Lestrade's neck and over his jaw bone, "it's _not_ so hard as you think once you get started." His eyes flickered over to Anthea who was squirming beside him, her hips thrusting harder against his fingers before, in one deft motion, he thrust two fingers deep into her wetness, Anthea screaming in mindless pleasure, working them in and out of her until she exploded in orgasm, riding the wave of passion for some time before she finally sank back down to earth, leaning hard against Lestrade, her hands cradling his head between her breasts.

After a few minutes, he let go, feeling her hands slip away from his head and he leaned back, his eyes wide with wonder... and arousal. Her blue eyes glittered and, still breathing hard, her hand crept up to cradle the left side of his face and she leaned forward until her lips touched his, her tongue slowly sliding over his lips, requesting entrance to his mouth.

He could feel Mycroft nodding his approval and he started in surprise when he felt his husband's finger push into him, past the tight ring of muscle until he entered the warm core of him, beginning a slow, pumping motion that ignited hot, dirty pleasure in him.

"Kiss her, Gregory," he heard Mycroft command huskily and Lestrade knew that he was enjoying watching himself and Anthea, "take her body...and enjoy it..." He pushed another finger in to join the first and Lestrade moaned against Anthea's mouth, her eager tongue entering his mouth with delight, swirling together with his in a timeless dance while Mycroft pumped his fingers harder and deeper into him. "Let _me_ see _you_ enjoy _her_ and then _you_ can watch _me_ take her..."

Lestrade moaned as he listened, his husband's voice an erotic buzz in his ear as he told him what he was going to do to both of them and how much he was going to enjoy doing it: he would take Anthea from behind while she mounted Lestrade and rode him; Lestrade would take Anthea from behind while she rode Mycroft; Anthea, on her hands and knees, would take him in her mouth as he stood over her, balanced against the head board, suckling him while Lestrade pounded her, doggy style, from behind and a whole host of other things.

With each new scenario, Lestrade couldn't help but to moan louder, feeling his erection pulsing painfully against Mycroft while he and Anthea kissed; his hand crept up over the side of her face to tangle in her mussed hair, devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

Mycroft sat up at this point, nuzzling both of his spouses in turn before pushing the bedspread down, revealing his hard, throbbing erection, droplets of precum glistening on the tip, Lestrade and Anthea breaking the kiss rather abruptly and both of them looking down.

"You see," he whispered tenderly, his eyes betraying how aroused he was as he looked at each of them in turn, "this is what you've both done to me." A lusty grin spread over his face as his fingers pulled out of Anthea and Lestrade at the same time, softly ghosting over the back of their necks to twine in their hair, pushing their faces down to his erect penis twitching proudly in the air. "Shouldn't you _both_ do something about this?"

Lestrade and Anthea grinned at each other as they let him push their heads down until his erection was right in front of them and proceeded to lick each side with quick, soft licks. Mycroft closed his eyes and moaned throatily, his head lolling back and forth against the pillow behind his head, his fingers tightening in their hair.

"That's it, loves," he moaned while they took turns engulfing his head in their mouths, his fingers twitching with undisguised pleasure as he goaded them on, "suck harder... dear god!" His back arced as he came, his seed erupting in high arc, landing on his stomach and on their faces which they were quick to lap up.

Mycroft lay still for some time before he opened his eyes again, smiling as he saw his spouses licking him clean and licking his sperm off of each other's faces as well.

"Lovely..." he whispered softly, pulling each one up toward him and kissing each soundly in turn. "That was absolutely... _lovely_."

Lestrade and Anthea both grinned saucily at him as Anthea's fingers reached down, brushing past his softening erection which hardened under her touch; Mycroft moaned softly as he watched his wife begin moving her fingers up and down while his husband watched with a smoldering gaze, his eyes glittering.

"Now, dear husband," Anthea said, rising up and throwing one leg over him and straddling Mycroft, "it's our turn." She looked over at Lestrade, wiggling her bottom in invitation, a grin spreading over her face. "I believe, Gregory, that you wished to take me from behind." When Lestrade nodded, she continued, wiggling her bottom saucily, "then come and take what is yours."

Lestrade didn't waste a moment before he was on his knees behind her, pushing two fingers into her first to loosen her up and then mounting her, pushing in and out of her with relish. He could feel Mycroft's erection throbbing hotly inside of her through the thin membrane that separated them and that made him feel even hotter as he pounded her sweet ass harder and faster, her cries of pleasure egging him on...

The three made love in every way that they could devise, their lovemaking lasting long into the night and into the early morning hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_November 16th_  
 _6:30 A **.** M._

Lestrade snuggled down into Mycroft's arms, his head lying on his chest, humming contentedly. Anthea lay on Mycroft's right, her leg draped over his, her head lying on his shoulder. The three didn't speak for some time but just lay quietly in the rumpled bed, reveling in the afterglow of their combined lovemaking.

"Beautiful," Lestrade breathed, his voice imbued with wonder, "absolutely _beautiful_..." He meant it too. In the beginning, he wasn't at all certain that he could really make peace with this but, to his surprise, he found that he had and that gave him hope that this rather unconventional relationship would work out quite nicely for all three of them.

"It was," Mycroft agreed, nuzzling the top of Anthea's head before doing the same to Lestrade's, a wide smile on his face, "and it is but the start of many such nights for us in the future."

"Can't wait," Lestrade said honestly and he could feel Mycroft's fingers tenderly caress his shoulder.

"Nor I," Anthea replied quietly, her hand sliding across Mycroft's chest to take Lestrade's own, squeezing it tightly.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Lestrade broke it, his hand squeezing Anthea's own with gentle tenderness. "I love you, Mycroft, Anthea."

"We love you, too, Gregory," they chorused, giggling foolishly for a moment before they all settled down, sleep gently washing over them.

_It will be okay,_ was the last coherent thought that Lestrade had before sleep claimed him, _everything is going to be okay..._

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Fanfiction.net March 14, 2014
> 
> A/N: I do not own Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade or Anthea; they belong to the BBC, the late Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Rupert Graves and Lisa McAllister; the plot, however is mine. The inspiration for this fic comes from an amazing piece by RedPassion, Mytheory: Sweet Morning Love, on dA.
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> My first Mytheory fic! This is a gift fic for RedPassion based on her amazing piece, Mytheory: Sweet Morning Love on dA. Normally, I don't like threesome pairings-and it isn't something I actively ship-but this piece really spoke to me for some odd reason. This is the result. :)
> 
> In this piece, Lestrade has not had any sexual contact with a female before so he is nervous about bedding his first; he's not at all certain that he could actually perform with a female so that makes him feel a great deal more uneasy about the whole thing. Lestrade and Mycroft have married legally and they have had their own private 'ceremony' with Anthea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Thanks to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for beta reading and for the title for the fic! Much appreciated! :)
> 
> Thank you to Midnight-hunter for her input. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and welcome! :) I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! :)
> 
> Rated Mature, Alternate Universe, Three Way, Male/Male/Female relationship, Mycroft Holmes x Gregory Lestrade x Anthea, sexual situations


End file.
